


Take my hand (can't help falling in love)

by germanpsychiatrist



Series: Mission Impossible [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Men in Black International, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: "Agent C had a crush on Agent H.The already bad situation was also currently being worsened by two things: one, now H was his boss; two, they had to share one bed for the night."





	Take my hand (can't help falling in love)

Agent C had a crush on Agent H.

He’d tried to deny it, but in this moment the truth came crashing into him. The casualties were his pride and inner peace.

He had to admit the quickeining of his pulse when H entered his personal space, or fluttering of his heart when H winked at a girl standing next to C, or the way his eyes stubbornly fell down on H’s lips. C was always criticizing H, pointing out his flaws, organising that operation in Marrakesh, but it was all in a vain effort to brush past H's virtues. Typical, that C would fall for the one man that half the London branch would sleep with.

The already bad situation was also currently being worsened by two things: one, now H was his boss; two, they had to share one bed for the night.

“There seriously aren’t any free lodgings, or more rooms - or even beds, for God’s sake - in this hotel?”  
Agent H rolled his eyes, “You heard the receptionist. The only vacant room has no space for another bed.”

“We could continue on to London…”

“No, we couldn’t,” H pointed out, correctly, “And it was you who decided that we needed rest.”

“Yeah, well, you almost ran into a deer.”

C knew H was right. They were both exhausted after a difficult mission, and they had to have some sleep before driving on.

“Why are you so upset by this?” H asked, and suddenly leaned in and whispered into C’s ear, “Are you afraid of sleeping with me?”

Oh God, he shouldn’t have said the word “sleeping” like that. It took all of C’s willpower not to shudder.  
He took a step back, straightened his suit and, clearing his throat, answered, “No, I just like to have some space when I sleep.”

“Well, there is no other way. Let’s go.”

They went to the room and showered. When C finished, he found H already asleep. This made things less awkward.  
C lay down, got under the duvet and tried to make as much space as possible between himself and H.

“It’s gonna be ok,” he assured himself, “This is just one night, and we’re gonna probably sleep like the dead after all that work. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

He was wrong.

***  
A scream and panting. Agent C woke up with a start. It was completely dark. He reached blindly for his gun on the bedside table and the switch of the lamp. Light flickered on. Quickly, he assessed the situation. There was nobody in the room besides him and Agent H. He breathed with relief. They were safe. But who screamed, then, and why?

He looked properly at H. He was covered in sweat, breathing shakily and gripping the duvet. His eyes were unseeing. 

“What happened?” asked C.

It took H a while to answer. He shook his head and said, voice quivering, “N-nothing.”

“Screaming in the middle of the night isn’t nothing.”

H fell back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. C looked at him pointedly, unwavering. Finally H sighed, “A nightmare. Nothing more.”

C wasn’t sure what to say. Nightmares were normal, but one that makes you so scared? He knew he was breaching the line of being professional, but, hell, they were in one bed and he wanted to help H. He started to talk, but H interrupted, “Could you turn off the light?”

C did so. They were lying in the dark and silence for a moment. Then, C heard H speak again. There was so much vulnerability in his voice.

“Could you... could you touch me?”

C’s mind immediately went to all the inappropriate places. He managed, “W-what?”

“I mean, God, I know it’s weird, but could you, I don’t know, hold my hand? I know I said it’s nothing, but it was worse than usual. I need some human contact to ground myself.”

C felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and hated himself for it, for reacting like a schoolgirl, but it was… a lot. H was always so sure of himself. C told himself to just stop thinking and reached in the dark. Somehow, he managed to find H’s hand. 

They lied like this, silently. It was almost nothing, just hands touching, but C felt like they were close like never before.  
After some time passed, H suddenly started speaking, “I’ve never had many nightmares before the… Vungus and High T incident. I guess it means I’m a tough guy, because I’ve seen bad stuff on the job before. But now… I dream of High T. Not even of his death, but… there was a moment when I talked to him, to the monster he’d become, for a moment his eyes were human again. He was himself again. And then he died.”

C didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been there, he wasn’t that close to High T. He squeezed H’s hand and asked, “What did you dream of this time?”

“Same as usual. But a, ha, new version. High T turned into a human again and killed Agent M, looking me dead in the eye. Then he turned into a monster, gripped me and raised me above the ground. And then I woke up.”

H lifted his hand to his face. C didn’t let go, for some reason, and felt something wet under his fingers. He quickly withdrew his hand, but was sure that H noticed. C was shaken. He wanted to comfort H, but couldn’t move.

The head of the MIB London Branch said, after a moment of silence, “He was like a father to me. Losing him was the worst thing that happened to me in the service. Not even the knowledge that I’ve never really been a hero can top that.”

“You are a hero. You faced him despite all that.”

“...Thank you, C. It really means a lot, especially coming from you, so critical.” A beat of silence, and H asked, “What is your actual name, anyway? I think it would be right if I knew, given that we ended up in a bed together.”

C chuckled – it was good that H’s sense of humor was back.

“I’m Cecil. You?”

“Henry.”

C smiled. It was good to know that.

Suddenly, H asked, “Do you have nightmares about the work?”

Cecil needed a moment before answering. It wasn’t an easy topic. Finally, he said, “Yes, I do. About innocent people who got killed because I didn’t do enough. Lost chances.  
“One time three children were killed because I shot at the wrong guy. It’s not easy.”

“Yeah, this line of work is… hard.”

There was silence again. After a long while C heard Henry’s breath become deeper. He fell asleep, C assumed. He also closed his eyes and thought about the conversation. It felt… special and intimate. H wasn’t as shallow as he had thought. He cursed inwardly. It will probably make him fall more for H. Henry.

Deciding he would worry about it later, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
***

Cecil opened his eyes. His breath immediately hitched. Henry’s hair was right in front of his nose. They were apparently tangled up in each other. H hugged him closely and had one leg between C’s legs. C’s arm went over H’s side to his back.

C must have moved, because H stirred and opened his eyes. Cecil froze. Henry, after he got a hang  
of his surroundings, smiled at C and said, “Thank you for this amazing night.”

And kissed him. On the mouth.

C’s mind short-circuited. When he came back to his senses, H was out of the bed. He winked at Cecil and went to the bathroom.

C sat up and tried to think. He was half elated, half confused. He guessed that the less awkward way to go about it was to behave as if nothing happened. He wasn’t ready for this conversation, anyway. He decided to just go on and roll with what upcoming days may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really short thing, but I guess it's better than nothing - I believe I'm the first one to post something with this couple.  
> Please say what you think about it in the comments.


End file.
